Lukisan
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: [ON GOING]Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Istrinya Sungmin yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin karena Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin lari darinya dan pernikahan ini. Chapter 5 22082013 KYUMIN YAOI, MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Seperti halnya Lukisan beraliran Neo-klasik, aturan, kesadaran dan mendidik akan tanggung jawab terhadap Negara tapi tidak untuk Lukisan beraliran Romantik yang memberontak akan hal itu, Lukisan Romantik menggunakan perasaan yang jelas-jelas di tentang dalam Neo-klasik, Kecantikan dan ketampanan yang selalu di lukiskan oleh Aliran Romantik.

**Lukisan**

**KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt**

**Summry: **_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Istrinya Sungmin yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin karena Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin lari darinya dan pernikahan ini._

**N/B: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OCC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Aneh(?), dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present's**

Pagi hari di kota seoul korea selatan, di kediaman keluarga Cho. Burung berkicau merdu, menyanyikan lagu pagi untuk memulai hari yang akan di lalui untuk hari ini.

Sang pewaris tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mewahnya dengan gaya elegan dan anggun Kyuhyun melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, para pelayan-Nya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu telah memberi tahu Kyuhyun dan menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mohon maaf, saya terlabat" Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan terlihat anggun Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan bergabung untuk sarapan pagi.

Sarapan hari ini seperti biasa, hening tampa suara kecuali sesekali terdengar suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Kyuhyun meletak-kan garpu dan sendoknya, ia meminum air putih dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi.

.

.

.

"Tuan hari ini anda akan bertemu dengan calon Istri anda" ujar pelayan wanita yang kini berada di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca salah satu Novel ternama. Kyuhyun menutup Novelnya dengan pelan, lalu membuka kaca mata bacanya.

"Jam berapa aku akan bertemu dengan calon Istri ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, pelayan wanita itu kembali mengecek buku catatan jadwal Tuan-Nya untuk hari ini.

"Jam sepuluh pagi ini, tuan. Saya harap anda segera mempersiapkan diri"

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan berlapis emas yang melingkar di tangan-Nya, sekarang sudah menunjukan jam Sembilan pagi berarti waktu Kyuhyun untuk bersiap-siap sekitar empat puluh lima menit.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, silahkan keluar dari perpusatakan ku" ujar Kyuhyun, pelayan wanita itu membukukan tubuhnya pertanda ia memberi hormat dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan pribadi milik Cho Kyuhyun, sang pewaris kekayaan dari pemilik perusahaan keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi, segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui calon Istri yang telah di tentukan oleh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. tentu saja calon Istri Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama terhormatnya dengan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya tetapi yang Kyuhyun tidak dapat percaya kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan dia dengan seorang pria, sama seperti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang di ruangan yang megah di salah satu ruangan istimewa di kediaman Cho, Kyuhyun memandang seorang Pria yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya dan kedua orang tua pria itu.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, putra pertama dari keluarga Lee yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Korea dan di luar korea." Ujar nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun dengan wajah tampan dan terlihat tenang mengalihkan tatapan-Nya kepada Ibunya.

"Lee Sungmin? Dia manis Ibu" jawab Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang jujur jika Sungmin seorang pria yang beberapa minggu ini akan menjadi Istrinya memang manis.

Sungmin dengan wajah manis tapi tetap tidak menutupi ke tampanan-Nya, dengan wajah baknya seorang Pangeran dari negri dongeng dengan kulit seputih susu, tetap menjaga sikapnya. Mendengar pujian dari calon Suaminya Sungmin tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Seperti sebuah alunan lagu yang indah yang membuat perhatian Kyuhyun tertuju kepada sang pemilik suara yaitu Sungmin.

"Dan Sungmin dia adal-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggal dari keluarga Cho yang terhomat" potong Sungmin, kedua orang tua Sungmin mendadak kesal saat perkataan Nyonya Lee, Ibu Sungmin dengan santai Sungmin potong. Dan kembali Sungmin melanggar etika dan sopan santun.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya dan Tuan Cho, putra saya memang seperti ini" maaf Nyonya Lee, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala mereka pelan memaklumi sikap Sungmin, bagaimana pun kedua orang tua Kyuhyun harus mengenal lebih dahulu calon menantu mereka, bukan?

"Baiklah Kyuhyun Ibu mohon ajak Sungmin untuk berbicara dengan mu, Ibu, Ayah dan kedua orang tua Sungmin akan berbicara kapan akan di laksanakan pernikahan kalian berdua." Perintah Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan membukukan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya dan calon mertuanya.

Sungmin juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan memberi Hormat, Kyuhyun melangkah kan kakinya di susul oleh Sungmin yang mengikuti Kyuhyun pergi di belakangnya.

Saat Ini mereka berada di halaman Rumah keluarga Cho yang megah, Kyuhyun memandang langit malam yang malam ini bintang dan bulan tertutupi oleh awan mendung, sedangkan Sungmin ia hanya menatap setiap inci halaman rumah Kyuhyun yang luas dan megah.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pernikah ini, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap langit malam seolah mencari setidaknya satu bintang yang bersinar malam ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Kyuhyun-ssi, aku membenci aturan-aturan semacam ini tapi sekuat apapun aku menolak sayang sekali aku akan selalu kalah" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih sekarang ia sedang menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

"Maksud mu aturan-aturan menjadi Pewaris perusahaan dan harta kedua orang tua mu, begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menganggkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau bisa menebaknya, Cho" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan walau pun ia sedikit kurang mengerti perkataan Sungmin tetapi sepertinya Sungmin menarik perhatian-Nya, menjadi suami dari seorang Lee Sungmin sepertinya tidak buruk.

**O.o.O**

Tepat dua minggu setelah pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hari ini mereka mengadakan hari pernikahan mewah di salah satu Gereja besar di New York bagaimana pun kedua orang tua mereka harus mematuhi aturan Negara yang melarang pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam bermerk terkenal, rambut coklat tersisi rapih dan wajah yang semakin mempesona sedang Sungmin terlihat menawan dan manis dengan tuxedo berwarna senada dengan Kyuhyun, warna hitam.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya, Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya wajahnya terlihat tenang memang tapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, ini adalah pengalaman pertama dia berdiri di atas altar dan mengucapkan janji suci untuk menjadi seorang Suami seorang pria bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin memilih diam, mengikuti semua yang akan terjadi walaupun ini yang pertama untuknya tapi dia merasa ada yang berbeda, tidak seperti film-film yang pernah ia tonton jika di samping mempelai pria pasti seorang mempelai wanita bukan mempelai pria dan mempelai pria.

"Atas nama Tuhan, bersediakah saudar Cho Kyuhyun menikah dengan saudara Lee Sungmin. Menjadi suami dari Lee Sungmin, dan menerima apa adanya dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka? " Tanya Pastor dengan lantangnya, Kyuhyun memasang wajah setenang mungkin dan menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskan-Nya.

"**Saya bersedia"** jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara bassnya, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan-Nya, tidak ada senyuman dan ekspresi apapun selain terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Dan bersediakah saudara Lee Sungmin menikah dengan saudara Cho Kyuhyun. Menjadi Istri dari Cho Kyuhyun, dan menerima apa adanya dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka?" Tanya sang Pastor.

Sungmin diam, suasana gereja menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dengan jelas.

"**Saya bersedia" **jawab Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafas lega dan sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memperhatikan Sungmin yang mulai saat ini adalah Istrinya.

"Silahkan berciuman" satu perintah pastor yang membuat Kyuhyun menegang, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, Sungmin menghadapkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun untuk menerima ciuman dari Kyuhyun dan Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, lalu memegang kedua bahu Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan sebelum bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun menempel di bibir milik Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menutup kedua bola mata mereka, Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir milik Sungmin tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyesap bibir berbentuk 'M' Sungmi meskipun Kyuhyun sempat berpikir melakukan itu, tapi yang ia jujung tinggi adalah harga dirinya mungkin saja Sungmin akan memakinya setelah ciuman ini selesai.

.

.

.

Setelah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin –istrinya- sudah sampai di Korea dan kediaman baru mereka, Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil dan di susul oleh Sungmin.

"Tuan semua barang-barang anda, dan tuan Sungmin sudah di bereskan dan di simpan di ruangan masing-masing." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya, yang akan menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah baru mereka.

Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, memandang rumah yang mewah dan tidak kalah besar dengan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin sedang menilai rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Suaminya –Kyuhyun- rumah bercat putih dengan gaya modern dengan halaman yang luas.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana ruangan galeri ku?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pelan ke arah Sungmin dan mendapati wajah tampa ekspresi Sungmin, dan Kepala pelayan itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari tuan barunya.

"Tentu tuan, jika anda ingin melihatnya saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruang galeri pribadi anda" jawab kepala pelayan, Sungmin dengan pelan mengangguk setuju tampa memandang Kyuhyun dan berpamitan masuk ke dalam. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang sangat sepesial untuknya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun, saya akan mengantar tuan Sungmin untuk melihat ruangan galeri pribadinya. Dan untuk ruangan-"

"Kepala pelayan apa anda berniat untuk mengantar saya atau tidak?" ujar Sungmin sedikit intonasi suara Sungmin terdengar di naikan. Kepala pelayan meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun, dan membukukan tubuhnya memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang hasil karyanya, goresan warna di atas kanvas dengan berbagai arti. Melukis Sungmin menyukai hal ini, bakat melukisnya yang sejak kecil ia pelajari sesuatu hobi yang bernilai tinggi dengan kuas, kanvas dan cat minyak atau air Sungmin melukiskan setiap perasaan-Nya, dan pemikiran-Nya.

Sungmin keluar dari galeri pribadinya, ia memandang sebuah pintu ruangan yang berhadapan dengan ruangan galerinya. Di pintu ruangan itu, tertuliskan ruangan khusus untuk Cho Kyuhyun-suaminya-

**~KyuMin Is Real~**

"Jadi kau itu seorang pelukis?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya mendorong masuk makanan ke dalam kerongkongan-Nya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin masih menunggu jawaban dari Istrinya.

"Maaf berbicara saat makan itu bukan tipe ku" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun terdiam ia merutuki dirinya yang bertanya kepada Sungmin. Sepertinya perlu usaha untuk membuat Sungmin ramah kepada Kyuhyun, tapi pemikiran Kyuhyun tetap sama seperti pertama kalinya bertemu Sungmin tetap menarik untuknya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka, dengan suasana hening dan nikmat. Seperti baknya dua pangeran yang sedang makan malam bersama, dengan penuh pesona dan menawan.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun berniat membersihkan diri sedangkan Sungmin hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang handphone berwarna merah muda miliknya, Sungmin memandang kedua orang yang Sungmin sangat kenal dalam hidupnya yaitu kedua orang tuanya, yang membuat dan mengatur kehidupan Sungmin. Tapi satu yang tidak bisa mereka atur yaitu kecintaan-Nya dengan Lukisan.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dengan baju piama berwarna biru panjang. Rambut coklatnya masih basah kelihatanya Kyuhyun baru saja membersihkan rambut coklatnya itu. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu beranjak bangun, mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sekarang giliran dia untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap tempat tidur mereka, ia menemukan sebuah Handphone berwarna merah muda tergeletak di atas tempat tidur tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu siapa pemiliknya, Istrinya Cho Sungmin.

"_Ternyata dia menyukai warna merah muda, aku rasa"_ batin Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapatkan satu informasi kecil dari Istrinya yang terlihat tertutup dan tampa ekspresi bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, Kyuhyun merasa lelah seharian melaksanakan acara pernikahan dan langsung pulang ke Korea, yah walau tidak semua di persiapkan oleh Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja sebagai pengantin Kyuhyun merasa lelah karena harus berjabat tangan berulang kali dengan para undangan yang tentunya orang-orang yang terhormat dan juga sama derajatnya dengan keluarganya dan keluarga mertuanya.

Kyuhyun yang akan memejamkan mata, mengurungkan niatnya saat Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sedang menarik selimbut dan tampa sengaja Sungmin bertemu dengan mata coklat Kyuhyun. Wajah tampa ekspresi dan terkesan tidak peduli Sungmin, terlihat jauh lebih manis jika di lihat dari jarak sedakat ini –Pikir Kyuhyun-, Sungmin langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun dan segera menutup matanya.

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun ia hanya membuka matanya untuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau seorang pelukis?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan saat di meja makan tadi.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya ia memang langit-langit kamar dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun masih mengingat kejadian saat Sungmin di atas altra, saat menjawab janji suci mereka.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai pernikah ini, kau terlihat ragu saat hanya mengucapkan 'Saya bersedia'. Tapi sayang sekali ya, kau tidak bisa lari dariku dan pernikah ini" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap langit-langit kamar. Memang benar apa kata Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa lari dari pernikahan ini termaksud Kyuhyun suaminya.

Kyuhyun kembali merubah posisi tidurnya, ia memandang Sungmin yang sesekali tertangkap basah sedang meliriknya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur kalimat yang membuat Sungmin terdiam dan sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun mengatakan.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak bisa lari dari ku dan pernikah ini karena aku mulai tertarik pada Sungmin-ssi"

Bukan itu yang Sungmin pikirkan, ia memang tidak bisa lari dari pernikahan ini dan Kyuhyun bukan karena alasan itu tapi aturan yang mengharuskan Sungmin menjalankan aturan-aturan yang di buat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya, dimana dunia dia bebas untuk melakukan apapun tampa aturan dan logika.

**TBC**

Maaf ya? Ini FF emang gaje abis, aneh juga ya? Hahahaha maklum Author amatir. Boleh minta RnR nya? Pleas untuk penyemangat lanjut FF ini, gomawo ^^ maaf juga, aku bikin Ming kaya gini.


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti halnya Lukisan beraliran Neo-klasik, aturan, kesadaran dan mendidik akan tanggung jawab terhadap Negara tapi tidak untuk Lukisan beraliran Romantik yang memberontak akan hal itu, Lukisan Romantik menggunakan perasaan yang jelas-jelas di tentang dalam Neo-klasik, Kecantikan dan ketampanan yang selalu di lukiskan oleh Aliran Romantik.

Lukisan

KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction

Genre: Romantic, Hurt

Summry:_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Istrinya Sungmin yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin karena Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin lari darinya dan pernikahan ini._

N/B: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OCC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Aneh(?), dan masih banyak lagi.

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Lukisan

Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat cahaya masuk melewati jendela kamar, untuk beberapa saat Sungmin terdiam untuk mensetabilkan pengheliatan-Nya.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan Sungmin merasa heran di kamar ini hanya dia sendiri, tidak ada Kyuhyun suaminya. Sungmin menganggkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, lalu ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati Koran pagi dan secangkir kopi, hanya tersenyum dia sedikit lupa bahwa berbicara saat makan bukanlah tipe Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum, saat berita pernikahan-Nya dengan Sungmin menjadi berita utama dan terletak di halaman pertama Koran. "Pewaris keluargaa Cho menikah dengan pewaris keluarga Lee", bukan masalah untuk Kyuhyun hanya saja Kyuhyun agak kurang suka saat ia membaca artikel tentang dirinya dan Sungmin '_Keluarga Cho menjodohkan putranya dengan putra keluarga Lee hanya karena bisnis dan rela menjadikan mereka menjadi seorang abnormal'_.

Selalu seperti ini, mengurusi urusan dan pribadi orang lain. Apa tidak ada hal lain selain mempermasalahkan dan memberitakan masalah orang lain, tapi Kyuhyun sadar Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terpandang di Korea selatan. Tapi karena kegilaan kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Kyuhyun tertarik.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnya, ia menatap punggung Sungmin, Sungmin selesai dengan sarapan-Nya lalu pergi masuk ke kamar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu ia melirik jam tangan mewah berlapis emas yang melingkar di lengan Kyuhyun dan dengan segera ia beranjak pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu balkon kamar, ia duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di ujung kanan balkon kamar. Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan, sebuah pemandangan yang indah halaman rumahnya dan suaminya-Kyuhyun- memang luas.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia memandang ke arah jalan yang memang tidak begitu jauh. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat dua anak kecil dan kedua orang tuanya- mungkin-. Sesuatu hal yang di harapkan Sungmin, keluarga yang bahagia dan bisa di bilang normal.

Jika tidak adanya peraturan-peraturan ini, samapai mati pun Sungmin tidak akan pernah merestui dan menerima perjodohan ini, bagaimanapun Sungmin memiliki pujaan hati.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan menghampiri Istrinya-Sungmin di balkon kamar. Ia duduk di samping Sungmin, sambil memegang benda hitam di tangan-Nya.

"Sedang memandang dan menghayalkan keluarga bahagia, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh memandang Kyuhyun lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan benda hitam yang ia pegang ke wajahnya.

"Kau seorang Photografer?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang hendak memotret menghentikan niatnya saat satu pertanyaan terucap di bibir Sungmin.

"See, aku seorang anak pewaris keluarga kaya mana mungkin aku seorang photographer hanya hobi semata." Jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam dan terdengar suara jepretan dari kamera Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, bagus bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memperlihatkan hasil jepretanya, Sungmin melirik lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

"Realisme, aku benci" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Sungmin dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

Sungmin yang tidak nyaman merasa di pandangi Kyuhyun, bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin, dan setelah Sungmin hilang di balik tembok kamar Kyuhyun memandang kamera miliknya.

"Realisme?" guman Kyuhyun, dan dengan anggun Kyuhyun beranjak pergi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun cerdas ia sedang memikirkan pemikiran Sungmin tentang 'Realisme'.

0.o.0

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit waktu setempat, Kyuhyun sedang menonton acara televisi yang memuat tentang berita-berita hari ini.

"Tuan, Ibu anda menelepon dia ingin berbicara dengan anda"

Kyuhyun memandang pelayan wanita muda yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, ia segera menyerahkan telepon kepada Kyuhyun.

_"**Kyu, Ibu sudah mempersiapkan bulan madu mu dengan Sungmin."**___Kyuhyun mendengar suara Ibunya di serbang sana, Kyuhyun menerima ucapan Ibunya dengan tenang dia tahu pasti ada bulan madu, karena ada pernikahan pasti ada bulan madu.

"Yah Ibu, nanti aku sampaikan kepada Istriku" balas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang menyebut Sungmin dengan kata 'Istriku' merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

_"**Sore ini kepala pelayan Kim akan mengantarkan tiket pesawat untuk pergi ke Jeju, dan Ibu harap kau dan Sungmin segera mempersiapkan diri."**___Kyuhyun ingin protes, kenapa harus secepat itu.

"Baiklah, aku tutup telepon-Nya. Sampai jumpa Ibu"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan telepon itu, kepada pelayan wanita yang sejak dari tadi menunggunya, hey bukankah menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak sopan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan galeri Sungmin, lalu pintu itu terbuka Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang ada di hadapan-Nya, ia memandang aneh penampilan Sungmin, Sungmin seperti memakai celemek tapi ada beberapa bagian yang ternodai cat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Sungmin segera menyampaikan pesan dari Ibunya.

"Besok kita akan berbulan madu, jadi Ibuku menyampaikan bahwa kita harus mempersiapkan diri dan mengepak baju dari sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu masuk ke ruangan galerinya dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sediri yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak ada sopan santun sekali" guman Kyuhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan pribadinya dan memilih-milih buku-buku yang hari ini ia akan baca.

Lukisan

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tertidur di sampingnya, rambut hitam dan halus, wajah manis, berbibir seksi dan mata bulat. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat hayalan-hayalan gila memenuhi pikiran-Nya. Jika saja orang yang ada di sampingnya ini tidak bersikap acuh dan berwajah dingin, mungkin dia akan jauh lebih manis dan bisa di bilang cantik.

"Jangan melihat ku, terus Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari hayalan-Nya, saat Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia sejak tadi memandang wajah Sungmin atau Sungmin tidak benar-benar tidur sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sungmin yang membuat ia merasa seperti seorang perampok yang ketahuan mencuri.

.

.

.

"Kita satu kamar" guman Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terdiam memandang satu kunci kamar hotel yang ia genggam.

"Kau ingin kita pisah kamar, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun ia membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka dan segera bergegas melihat-lihat kamar hotel yang di pesan khusus oleh orang tua Kyuhyun, atau bisa di sebut mertua Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang mengikuti Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk di sopa yang terletak dekat dengan jendela kamar yang lebar dan besar dan langsung mengarah ke laut. Kyuhyun menopang kaki kanan-Nya di atas kaki kirinya, duduk dengan santai.

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan lukisan yang terpanjang di dingding kamar hotel langsung menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Yah Kyuhyun-ssi" respon Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum dengan senyuman menawan-Nya.

Sungmin balas memandang Kyuhyun, ia tetap tidak ingin tersenyum walau sekarang Suaminya sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, dan menuyuruh Sungmin duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak terlalu aneh jika kita seperti ini, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap lurus ke depan dia hanya diam tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yang menurutnya pertanyaan yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalmu, bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu tanggal kelahiran mu tapi kenapa kita harus seperti ini, tuhan sedang mempermainkan kita bukan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya, Sungmin tetap diam tidak peduli apapun yang di katakana suaminya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang, saat dengan beraninya tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh rambut Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kaget karena ulah Kyuhyun, lalu dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku tahu kau tidak pernah menerima keadaan ini, tapi seperti yang ku bilang bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah lari dari aku dan pernikahan ini, karena aku tertarik kepada mu" ujar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa kecewa karena mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin-istrinya-.

"Jadi maksud mu kau menyukai ku begitu? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin dengan tawa mengejek, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya Kyuhyun ingin marah tapi Kyuhyun harus tetap bersikap biasa jangan pernah menunjukan kemarahan-Nya kepada Sungmin.

"Itu menarik bukan? Kau itu mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa. Oh yah, aku akan memanggil mu Sungmin, jadi kita tidak perlu seformal seperti kemarin jangan pernah membantah ku aku suami mu."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam, lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecil namun penuh keyakinan.

Lukisan

Kyuhyun memegang kamera miliknya, sedangkan Sungmin sedang asik dengan kuas, cat minyak dan kanvas miliknya. Dengan dunia masing-masing Kyuhyun yang sedang memotret pemandangan di sekitar halaman Hotel dan Sungmin yang sedang mengeksperesikan perasaan-Nya melalui lukisan.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan memperharhatikan Sungmin yang sedang melukis dengan tenang.

Cukup beberapa lama Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sedang melukis, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan mucul di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa wanita di lukisan ini sepertinya sedang bersedih?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya dan meletakan kuasnya.

"Memang dia sedang bersedih" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan dengan segera ia menunjukan hasil jepretan-Nya.

"Lihat Sungmin bagus bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melukis.

Kyuhyun kembali kecewa, lalu ia teringat saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa memotret adalah 'Realisme'.

"Realisme, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggkat kedua bahunya. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku tunggu jawaban-Nya, Sungmin"

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, ia kembali mengabadikan setiap hal yang indah. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin, berharap pria itu menolehnya tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mendapati Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Bukan keinginan untuk bersama dan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, di atur dari hal kecil hingga hal tentang cinta. Jika bisa menawar siapa yang akan menjadi orang tua maka Sungmin akan lebih memilih hidup dengan keluarga yang sederhana dari pada hidup dengan orang tua dengan penuh kekayaan, tetapi jika ia harus di atur dan harus menuruti aturan-aturan yang tidak sesuai dengan ke inginan-Nya, bahkan ia rela dan menuruti menjadi seorang Istri dari seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho.

Sungmin segera membereskan perlengkapan melukisnya, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju hotel tapi sebelum meningglkan halaman Hotel, Sungmin menatap sekeliling halaman Hotel yang luas sepertinya ia sedang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah pergi" guman Sungmin, dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang mencari keberadaan-Nya, Kyuhyun meneguk habis segelas air putih yang ia pegang lalu meninggalkan balkon kamar hotel mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang makanan yang ada di hadapan-Nya, lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makan-Nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Kyuhyun segera menyusul Sungmin, dan kembali dengan berani Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin, terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa yang membuat mu pergi? ini makan malam Sungmin dan dari siang kau belum makan" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat cengkraman Kyuhyun melemah dengan segera Sungmin menepis cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak lapar" ujar Sungmin dan pergi meningglkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi saat dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sikap Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam Restoran, walau sempat menjadi perhatian orang-orang karena pertengkaran kecil dirinya dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masuk dengan santai dan memasang wajah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu membayar makanan yang tidak terhabisakan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit malam di pulau Jeju, ia menatap langit hitam bertabur bintang sepertinya mala mini cerah, tidak ada yang menutupi keindahan bintan-bintang yang selalu ada menghiasi langit malam. Kyuhyun mengambil Handphone miliknya, saat ini dirinya khawatir bagaimana mungkin sejak satu jam yang lalu saat Sungmin pergi dari hadapan-Nya, Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin saat ini, walau sejak tadi ia mengelilingi sekitar Hotel dan bodohnya lagi Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai Nomor handphone Istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi, angin malam mulai terasa dingin hingga menembus tulang. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan-Nya, Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kamar Hotel dengan udara yang hangat.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar hotel dan matanya dapat melihat seseorang yang ia cari sejak satu jam yang lalu sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Asalakan kalian tahu, Kyuhyun menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan Istrinya ini.

Kyuhyun segera membuka sepatunya, dan masuk ke dala kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mengganti bajunya.

Setelah urusan menggosok gigi dan mengganti bajunya, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin yang terlelap tertidur di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sejenak memandang punggung Sungmin yang ada di hadapan-Nya, Sungmin tertidur membelakanginya. Padahal ini adalah malam kedua mereka berbulan madu di Jeju.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan lembut, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan-Nya siap untuk menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lari, Sungmin. Selamat malam" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menutup matanya.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Sungmin membuka matanya ia masih merasakan belaian lembut di rambut hitamnya, dan masih mengingat perkataan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, dan sekarang ia benar-benar akan tidur untuk menunggu hari esok yang mungkin saja akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti halnya Lukisan beraliran Neo-klasik, aturan, kesadaran dan mendidik akan tanggung jawab terhadap Negara tapi tidak untuk Lukisan beraliran Romantik yang memberontak akan hal itu, Lukisan Romantik menggunakan perasaan yang jelas-jelas di tentang dalam Neo-klasik, Kecantikan dan ketampanan yang selalu di lukiskan oleh Aliran Romantik.

Lukisan

KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction

Genre: Romantic, Hurt

Summry:_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Istrinya Sungmin yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin karena Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin lari darinya dan pernikahan ini._

N/B: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OCC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Aneh(?), dan masih banyak lagi.

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Lukisan

Matahari mulai menampak-Kan wujudunya, Sungmin mengerejapkan kedua matanya membiasakan pantulan cahaya matahari dari Jendela ke kornea matanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya"

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, ia memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menikmati segelas tea dan sarapan pagi hari ini. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat kedua matanyaa bertemu dengan kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali melnjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Cepat bangun dari atas tempat tidur lalu siapkan dirimu" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bagaimanaa pun saat ini Kyuhyun sedang makan, Kyuhyun itu adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Cho, ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Cho tapi memang benar di balik kesempurnaan pasti ada kekurangan-Nya.

"Kau itu di ajarkan sopan santun tidak? Apa tidak ada waktu yang tempat saat kau berbicaa?" Tanya Sungmin, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan makanan-Nya, meneguk segelas air putih lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya, aku memang suka sekali berbicara saat makan. Aturan sopan santun untuk pasangan Suami istri tidak berguna Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun tetap dengan senyuman andalan-Nya, Sungmin mencibir saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tampa dosa.

Sungmin melirik jam dingding, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit waktu setempat, Sungmin sedikit kaget tidak bias anya Sungmin bangun sesiang ini. lalu tampa pikir panjang, Sungmin segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sungmin benar tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu? Semalam kau sama sekali tidak makan" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin tersenyum lalu menunjukan selembar blosur dan peta.

"Ke Museum boneka Teddy bear" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya, sekarang ia sedang berpikir bahwa secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkencan.

Lukisan

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan memasuki, Museum boneka Teddy bear. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sungmin agak sedikit tersenyum kecil saat pandangan matanya di manjakan dengan berbagai jenis boneka teddy bear.

"Ehmmm" Sungmin berdehem kecil, saat ia merasa pria yang tidak lain Kyuhyun dari tadi menatap dirinya, Sungguh sulit di artikan Sungmin dengan sikap yang dingin dan sulit di mengerti dapat bahagia karena hal kecil seperti ini.

"Maaf Sungmin, ayo kita berkeliling" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, Sungmin sedikit kaget ia ingin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya tetap membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan-Nya.

"Saat kau tersenyum kecil seperti tadi, wajah mu jauh lebih manis Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, meskipun ia sedikit malu saat pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memujinya. Sekali ini saja, biarkan Kyuhyun melihat apa yang Sungmin sembunyikan dari wajah dingin Sungmin yaitu –senyuman.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat boneka teddy bear yang memakai dan bergerak seperti orang-orang yang ada di kerajaan, mengingatkan ke sebuah Drama Korea.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, melirik Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap boneka-boneka yang ada di hadapan-Nya.

"Menurut ku tentang ini semua?" Tanya balik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya anggun. Sungmin terdiam dan tetap menatap boneka-boneka yang ada di hadapan-Nya.

"Menarik, dan aku menyukai semua ini" ucap Sungmin, setelah untuk beberapa menit terdiam. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan senyuman menawan-Nya.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka Sungmin" balas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera berjalan anggun untuk melihat-lihat kembali boneka-boneka teddy bear tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Kyuhyun senang.

"Sudah lama aku ingin ke tempat ini, karena aku tidak banyak waktu untuk pergi ke sini tapi…

Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Sama-sama Sungmin, ayo kita berkeliling lagi" ujar Kyuhyun, tapi dengan segera Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memang sulit sekali membuat Sungmin yah bersikap sedikit manis. Tapi walau hanya senyuman kecil dan ungkapan terima kasih dari Sungmin, setidaknya Kyuhyun dapat melihat sisi lain dari diri Sungmin.

Lukisan

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sungmin, saat mobil Kyuhyun melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

"Maaf Sungmin, berbicara saat mengemudi itu bukan tipe ku" jawab Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mendapatkan pukulan telak. Sungmin meremas jari-jarinya, rasanya semakin lama bersama Kyuhyun semakin menyebelakan pewaris Cho ini-pikir Sungmin-

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin, walaupun ekspresinya tetap saja dingin tapi Sungmin terlihat kesal, mungkin.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling, suasana yang tenang, menyejukan dan nyaman, Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke kebun Raya Halla atau Halla Arboretum. Kebun Raya yang terletak di sebelah barat Puncak Namjosun, selatan kota Jeju.

"Kau tahu bukan hari ini, hari terakhir kita berada di sini jadi kita habiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang masih terpesona dengan suasana sekitar tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menelusuri jalan yang di kelilingi oleh berbagai jenis pohon, dan beberapa jenis tumbuhan herbal.

.

.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi. Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kea rah Sungmin, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan meracuni mu, Sungmin" Ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan segera menerima pemeberian Kyuhyun. tampa di sadari Sungmin terjebak di mata coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau alergi udang, sehingga kau tidak makan malam" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil kamera miliknya di dalam tas, lalu ia beranjak pergi meningglkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan menyelimbuti hatinya.

"Semalam aku makan malam"

.

.

.

Hari mulai senja, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju Hotel. Sedangkan Sungmin yang memang hanya diam, ia sedang asik dengan music dan handphonenya. Untuk beberapa lama, Mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir di tempat parkiran Hotel. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, memberi tanda bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sungmin membuka pintu mobil, segera berjalan tampa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya.

Sungmin membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya, ia segera menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setidaknya berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun membuat ia lelah.

Sungmin memadangan pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia membasuh wajahnya dan kembali memadang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sungmin bukan-Nya tidak merasakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, hanya saja Sungmin ingin tidak tahu.

Perasaan, dan rasa rindu yang ada di hati Sungmin yang membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti bukan dirinya.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sopa sambil meminum segelas tea hangat. Pikir Sungmin, mungkin itu memang menjadi kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju piama, dan sudah siap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat Handphone miliknya berbunyi, pertanda panggilan masuk.

Sungmin segera meraih Handphone miliknya, yang ia simpan di atas meja lalu menjawab panggilan dari Ibunya, Nyonya Lee.

"Sungmin, bagaimana kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nyonya Lee, Sungmin sedikit aneh saat mendengar suara Ibunya ada nada ke khawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Memang ada apa?" jawab dan Tanya Sungmin, Sungmin bisa mendengar di sebrang sana Ibunya sedang menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Semalam suami mu Kyuhyun, menelepon Ibu ia mengatakan kau menghilang saat kau menolak makan malam. Kyuhyun sudah mencarimu tapi setelah satu jam mencarimu dia tidak menemukan mu, Min"jelas Nyonya Lee, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan acara duduk si sopa sambil meminum tea nya. Kembali Sungmin merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah Ibu" balas Sungmin.

"Mungkin karena kalian baru mengenal, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa kau alergi udang. Kau tahu Min saat Ibu mengatakan bahwa dirimu alergi udang Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Ibu karena dirinya membuat mu tidak makan malam, hehehe manis sekali Suami mu, Min."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, walau Ibunya tidak akan melihat yah tetap saja itulah Respon dari Sungmin, Sungmin segera menutup telepon setelah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan Sungmin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Sungmin, yah well Kyuhyun tahu bahwa menguping pembicaraan orang lain adalah hal yang melanggar etika dan sopan santun tapi tidak ada yang tahu bukan? Hanya tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu tentang ini, sudahlah yang terpenting Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang Sungmin dan Ibunya bicarakan walaupun itu tidak jelas, setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu intinya bahwa Ibu Sungmin mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan untuk Sungmin malam itu. Mencari Sungmin, satu jam penuh, kedinginan dan ia menemukan Sungmin tertidur dengan lelap di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya lalu pergi menyusul Sungmin untuk tidur, mala mini, malam terakhir ia berbulan madu bersama Sungmin walaupun bukan bulan madu yang seperti di lakukan pasangan pengantin baru lainya, tapi ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tidur, Sungmin"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apa menurutmu untuk beberapa hari kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menutup kedua metanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Istrinya yang tidak peduli ini, walaupun sedikit tidak menyukai sikap Sungmin yang berlebihan acuh. Siapa memang yang mau mempunyai seorang pasangan hidup yang memiliki sikap seperti Sungmin, jika Kyuhyun seorang wanita mungkin dia akan menangis sepanjang malam tapi tenang saja Kyuhyun disini sebagai seorang Suami yang mencoba mencari sisi lain dari Istrinya –Sungmin-

"Baiklah, selamat tidur"

~/o\~

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun-ah Sungmin-ah" sapaan pertama dari Nyonya. Lee. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana menyenangkan, bukan?" Tanya Nyonya. Cho, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Menyenangkan Ibu, apa lagi dengan Sungmin menjadi Istri yang baik" jawab Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati saat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

_'Menyenangkan dari mana?'_Sungmin membatin, apa lagi saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sedikit janggal.

"Oh yah, Ibu Lee. Memang Sungmin belum pernah ke Museum Teddy bear?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan dengan anggun ia meminum secangkir tea manis.

"Aku rasa memang belum" jawab Nyonya Lee, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Dan melirik Sungmin sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dapat melihat di balik wajah dingin-Nya, dan tidak pedulinya. Ia dapat melihat hal berbeda perubahaan, dari pancaraan matanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang hasil karya Miliknya, ia memandang hasil lukisan miliknya. Sesuatu yang menjadi hal yang sangat berharga untuk dirinya, walau Sungmin membenci hal itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam tampa ijin dan mengetuk pintu. Sungmin meremas tangan-Nya, lehernya mengeras dan giginya bergeretak. Ia memandang Kyuhyun, yang sedang memandang ruangan Sungmin, sebelum Kyuhyun melihat hal yang sangat di benci dan dicintainya Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sung-"

"KELUAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN"

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang Sungmin yang ada di hadapan-Nya, ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin. Tapi bukan perubahan sikap ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin tidak menyukainya, saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan pribadi Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu mendorong Kyuhyun agar keluar dari ruangan pribadinya, Kyuhyun tidak melawan, ia menuruti semua yang di mau oleh Istrinya ini.

"Jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan ku, Kyuhyun~ssi" ujar Sungmin, lalu menutup pintu ruangan pribadinya.

"Itu bukan ruangan pribadi ku rasa, itu sebuah galeri" ucap Kyuhyun, ia menganggkat kedua bahunya walau pun ada sedikit perasaan sakit saat Sungmin marah kepadanya tapi setidaknya ia menunjukan sikap yang lain selain dingin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju Ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun membaca Novel yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, Ruangan Pribadi Kyuhyun di bagi menjadi dua. Di sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk Perpustakaan Pribadi yang persisi sama seperti perpustakaan di Rumah kedua orang tuanya, dan sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk mencetak hasil karya-karyanya, yang di batasi dengan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

/O.O\

"Besok aku akan masuk bekerja, bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menarik selimbut, untuk menutup tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin. Seperti biasa Sungmin selalu memunggungi Kyuhyun, saat tidur.

Kyuhyun ingat tentang ucapan Sungmin, yang masih ia pikirkan.

"Apa itu Realisme?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?." Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu" jawab Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum berharap Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan-Nya kali ini.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhadapan wajah di atas tempat tidur.

"Aliran Realisme memandang dunia tampa ilusi, menggunakan penghayatan untuk menemukan dunia. Mereka yang beraliran realisme selalu memandang yang ada harus NYATA." Ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendenger penjelasan Sungmin tampa berkedip, ia memandang mata hitam milik Sungmin yang mempu menenggelamkan-Nya.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya kembali, kembali memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau pelukis aliran apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menutup kedua matanya tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur" ucap Kyuhyun, setelah mengerti Sungmin tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-Nya, bersyukur saja karena baru pertama kalinya Sungmin menjelasakan sesuatu dengan penjelasan yang cukup panjang seperti tadi. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mematikan lampu yang terletak di meja naskah.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti halnya Lukisan beraliran Neo-klasik, aturan, kesadaran dan mendidik akan tanggung jawab terhadap Negara tapi tidak untuk Lukisan beraliran Romantik yang memberontak akan hal itu, Lukisan Romantik menggunakan perasaan yang jelas-jelas di tentang dalam Neo-klasik, Kecantikan dan ketampanan yang selalu di lukiskan oleh Aliran Romantik.

Lukisan

KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction

Genre: Romantic, Hurt

Summry:_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Istrinya Sungmin yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin karena Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin lari darinya dan pernikahan ini._

N/B: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OCC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Aneh(?), dan masih banyak lagi.

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, ia memarkirkan Mobil miliknya. Dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya, semua pegawai yang bertemu Kyuhyun menunduk hormat. Tapi beberapa pegawai wanita berbisik-bisik

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan bosan, dan ia tetap berjalan dengan santai tapi elegan.

"Dasar tukang gosip" guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift dengan beberapa orang pegawainya. Kyuhyun masih mengingat percakapan bodoh beberapa pegawai wanitanya.

_"Kyuhyun sangjamin menikahi seorang pria keluarga kaya"_

_"Saya sekali, padahal dia tampan dan masa depan-Nya terjamin"_

_"Aku dengar Kyuhyun sangjamin di jodohkan"_

Dan masih banyak percakapan bodoh, yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menutup dan mengunci bibir-bibir yang kurang ajar membicarakan hubungan-nya dengan Sungmin, bukan Kyuhyun tidak suka tapi ada hal yang Kyuhyun tidak adalah saat beberapa orang mengatakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah karena perusahaan. Bagaimana pun bukan itu yang menjadi alasan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjodohkan mereka.

Kyuhyun segera memasuki ruangan kerjanya, ia sudah di suguhi dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, baru saja di tinggal untuk beberapa hari sudah sebanyak ini perkerjaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilkan Tea yang menjadi kebiasaan-nya.

"Donghae-ssi, bawakan aku Tea" ujar Kyuhyun, Donghae bawahan Kyuhyun sekaligus teman Kyuhyun menatap atasan-nya dengan sebal lalu dengan berat hati Donghae segera mengerjakan apa yang di perintahkan Teman-nya dan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak memiliki sekertaris pribadi sih" umpat Donghae, Donghae terus mengumpat atasan-nya itu, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae terdiam saat melihat Sungmin yang berada di hadapan-nya.

"Saya bisa bertemu dengan tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin, Donghae membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Tentu saja Tuan" jawab Donghae.

"Panggil aku, Sungmin" ujar Sungmin, Donghae mengangguk patuh. Sungmin segera meninggalkan Donghae dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap punggung Sungmin berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepala Donghae.

"Wajahnya memang manis, tapi kenapa sikapnya jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya." Guman Donghae pelan, Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memenuhi perintah teman sekaligus atasanya itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun segera menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk, dan duduk di sopa.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun duduk samping Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangan-nya.

"Ibu mu yang menyuruh ku ke sini" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencari kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Ia merentangkan tangan-nya dan hampir merangkul bahu Sungmin jika tidak ada Donghae yang masuk tampa mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan ini pes-"

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduk-nya, ia sedikit agak gugup saat dia sempat mencari kesempatan. Donghae tertawa pelan, hey baru kali ini Donghae melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah konyol seperti itu, memang benar Sungmin menarik semua perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Dimana sopan santun mu Donghae-ssi" ujar Kyuhyun, Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Donghae meletakan tea yang di pesan Kyuhyun, di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Selamat menikmati tuan, maaf telah menganggu" ujar Donghae, memberi tatapan mengejek dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Konyol sekali" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah Sungmin dan melihat kembali wajah manis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan rapih, ia menyesali yang ia lakukan tadi, ini benar-benar bodoh-pikir Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, memang ada perlu apa Ibu menyuruh mu ke sini Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menuju meja kerjanya lalu mengambil secangkir tea yang Donghae bawakan untuk dirinya.

"Ibu mu menyuruh ku menjadi sekertaris pribadi mu, Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyuruput teanya dan mengangguk-kan kepalanya mengerti.

Menjadi sekertaris pribadi Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan menjadi sekertaris pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

/O.O\

"Coba kau jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa menjadi sekertaris pribadi ku. Bukan kah kau ini seorang pewaris keluarga Lee?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang berkutat dengan Laptop hitam miliknya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin konyol" ujar Sungmin, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari ku, ya Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Walaupun ada pertanyaan bagaimana bisa pewaris dari perusahaan keluarga Lee menjadi sekertaris pribadinya? Tapi yang terpenting sekarang untuknya adalah, jika Sungmin menjadi sekertaris pribadinya jadi setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu bisa melihat Sungmin bukankah itu hal bagus untuk menjatuhkan Sungmin, ke dalam pelukan-nya? –Pikir Kyuhyun-

"Apa yang kau katakana itu, sangat menjijikan Kyuhyun-ssi" balas Sungmin, Sungmin kembali menatap layar monitor Laptopnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mencibir, suka sekali dia mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Kyuhyun duduk anggun di sopa, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Aku harus meminta penjelesan, Ibu" guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memandang halaman rumahnya dari balik Jendela kamar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, lalu ia sedikit melirik Sungmin yang tengah asik dengan Laptopnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil Handphone miliknya, di dalam saku celananya. Ia dengan segera menghubungi nama Kontak 'Ibu' dan menempelkan Handphone tersebut ke telinga kanan-Nya.

"Hallo, Kyuhyun-ah"Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Ibunya saat telepon-Nya tersambung, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum membalas sapaan Ibunya.

"Ibu bisa jelaskan, kenapa Sungmin bisa menjadi Sekertaris pribadi ku? Bukankah dia seo-"

"Orang tua Sungmin yang menyuruh Sungmin menjadi Sekertaris mu, Kyu. Mereka ingin dia dapat bersikap lebih baik kepada mu, perusahaan keluarga Lee yang mengurus Ayah Sungmin, beliau bilang dia masih sanggup, Kau mengerti?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ibu Kyuhyun sudah menjawab terlebih tahu. Pasti Ibu Kyuhyun tahu, kenapa anak Laki-laki satu-satunya ini menghubunginya. Ibu Kyuhyun paham, Kyuhyun pasti bingung kenapa Sungmin bisa menjadi Sekertarisnya.

"Baiklah Bu, sampaikan terima kasih ku kepada kedua orang tua Sungmin. Aku tutup telepon-nya"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Hanya hal kecil" ujar Kyuhyun, segera menutup telepon-nya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, karena aktifitas di kantor yang melelahkan dan di tambah Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menjadi Sekertaris pribadinya.

Sungmin memandang layar monitor Laptopnya, tapi sungguh Sungmin tidak sama sekali terfokus dengan benda elektronik di hadapan-nya ini. Pikiran-nya adalah sama hal nya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bukan orang bodoh ia pasti tahu apa penyebab ia bisa menjadi Sekertaris Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tuanya memang terlalu berpikir kekanak kanakan. _Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun_ –Pikir Sungmin-

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju tidurnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang giliran mu membersihkan diri, Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera bangkit dari kursi. Lalu ia mengambil handuk, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja yang di atasnya terdapat Laptop Sungmin, yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sungmin sejak pulang dari kantor.

Kyuhyun dengan menghilangkan ' Sopan santun' untuk saat ini, melihat Laptop Sungmin yang memang tidak sengaja atau lupa di matikan. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah monitor dan menemukan suatu situs web yang membahas, tentang Sekertaris.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan kea rah tempat tidur.

"Semoga esok jauh lebih menyenangkan, Tuhan"

"Apa benar tidak ingin berangkat bersama ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya sendiri. Sungmin membatalkan niatnya, lalu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan Cho, saya ini bawahan anda" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebelum ia mengajukan protes Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang mobil hitam milik Sungmin, keluar dari halaman Rumah. Ia memandang dengan mata coklat yang membuat siapa saja bisa masuk kedalam pesonan-nya tapi tidak semudah dengan Sungmin yang tidak bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah menawan, tampan, dan juga kaya raya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah mobil miliknya, memang sulit sekali membuat Sungmin jatuh ke dalam pelukan-nya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan" sapa Donghae, Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa Sungmin sudah sampai ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae mengangkat satu halisnya. Saat Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau normal?" Tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Meningglkan Donghae yang masih diam di tempat semula.

"Hey, jawab aku tuan muda Cho" Donghae sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangan-nya ke dalam saku celanan-nya.

"Yah aku normal tapi itu dulu, sekarang untuk Sungmin aku tidak normal" ucap Kyuhyun, Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau harus jelaskan pada ku, sob" ujar Donghae, lalu memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tetap berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya. Mungkin saja Sungmin sudah ada di ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya, ia memandang Sungmin yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja di samping kanan meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun agak bingung, sejak kapan ada meja yang Kyuhyun ke tahui adalah meja Sekertaris di samping meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa harus meja Sekertaris, ibu mu terlalu kuno." Ucap Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun ada di hadapan-Nya.

"Apa maksud mu? Bukan kah seorang Sekertaris memang harus seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

"Semalam aku membaca tentang Sekertaris di salah satu web di Internet, jaman sekarang Sekertaris kebanyakan berpisah satu ruangan dengan pimpinan, karena…" Sungmin menghentikan ucapan-Nya, saat satu kalimat yang i abaca semalam.

"Karena apa, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, semakin penansaran. Sungmin menegak-kan duduknya, lalu membenarkan dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Sering terjadi perselingkuhan antara Sekertaris dengan pimpinan"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Wow, itu tidak akan terjadi Sungmin. Kau kan Istri ku" respon Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam. Menyadari tidak ada feedback dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di mejanya.

"Bekerja dengan baik Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk dengan Laptop hitam miliknya, Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan Siang di salah satu Restoran yang tidak cukup jauh dari perushaan. Sungmin memesan satu piring Pasta dengan Orange Jus, sedang Kyuhyun hanya memesan satu gelas tea hangat.

Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi memandang Sungmin sedang makan, tersenyum betapa anggun-nya cara makan Sungmin –Pikir Kyuhyun- Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi sadar di perhatikan oleh Suaminya, tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang ada di pikiran-Nya adalah makan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Kyuhyun menopangkan satu kaki kanan-Nya ke kaki kirinya. Ia meminum teanya dengan secara perlahan-lahan tapi matanya tetap terfokus ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menyimpan sendok dan garpu di atas piring, ia mengambil tissu lalu membersihakan mulutnya.

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain memandang orang lain saat makan?" Tanya Sungmin, Sungmin lalu mengambil segelas orange jusnya dan meminumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu kedua tangan-Nya ia lipat di atas dada.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyimpan gelas berisi orange jus ke atas meja lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang bayar" ujar Sungmin, sebelum ia beranjak pergi keluar dari Restoran, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang Donghae yang memang sejak tadi duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Sungmin.

"Butuh usaha keras, ya? Kasihan sekali tuan ku ini" ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangan-Nya lalu memandang Donghae tidak suka.

"Aku duduk di sini bukan untuk mendengar ejekan mu, Lee Donghae-ssi" balas Kyuhyun, Donghae tertawa pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jelaskan kepada ku kenapa kau menjadi err abnormal, Kyuhyun-ah?" ujar Donghae, Kyuhyun menautkan jari-jari tangan-nya, lalu tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terima dengan keputusan kedua orang tua ku, untuk menjodohkan ku dengan Sungmin. Tapi dia membuat aku tertarik, ada sesuatu yang menarik di balik wajah dingin-nya itu Donghae-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun, Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang mungkin baru pertama kalinya serius dengan urusan percintaan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku rasa bukan hanya hal itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Wajah Sungmin manis, mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa kau bisa tertarik kepada Sungmin. Yah kalau saja kedua orang tua ku menjodohkan ku dengan Sungmin, aku tidak akan menolaknya" balas Donghae, Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Donghae ucapakan.

"Yah, terserah kau saja Lee Donghae-ssi. Oh ya, dia menyukai lukisan dan melukis. Aku pernah mencoba memasuki ruangan pribadinya, yang mungkin lebih pantas di sebut galeri tapi saat Sungmin tahu dia marah ke pada ku, dan itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sungmin marah" jelas Kyuhyun, Donghae yang mendengar penjelasan dari atasan-nya sekaligus sahabatnya ini hanya mengangguk-kan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh bantuan kau panggil aku saja, maaf tuan, saya harus kembali ke kantor"

Donghae membukukan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada Kyuhyun, lalu meningglkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang sedang berada di ruangan pribadinya, mendengar langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang mengagumi hasil karyanya, memandang lukisan dengan perasaan yang sulit di artikan. Sebuah kerinduan akan masa lalu, yang mengubah hidupnya.

Sungmin menutup lukisan itu, dengan kain putih. Lalu Sungmin keluar dari ruangan pribadi miliknya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan pribadinya, ia memandang pintu ruangan pribadi Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikan sopan santun, Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu dan bingo pintu tidak di kunci, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ia menemukan sebuah lukisan yang tertutup kain putih, lalu tangan kanan-nya menyingkirkan kain putih itu. Kyuhyun kagum, saat melihat lukisan yang ada di hadapan-nya, Sungmin membenci Realisme tapi ini adalah Lukisan yang menunjukan kenyataan dan memang seperti lukisan yang di buat seperti melihat objek, bukan hayalan.

Pintu ruangan pribadi Sungmin terbuka, Kyuhyun segera menutup kembali lukisan itu dengan kain putih. Sungmin berdiri memandang Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin"

TBC

**Assalamualaikum, hallo semuanya masih ingat dengan FF? Oh, maaf saya memang bukan penulis yang baik, sejujurnya saya ingin sekali melanjutkan FF ini tapi /sigh/ banyak beberapa masalah dalam diri saya. Untuk teman-teman yang menyukai FF ini terima kasih banyak, oh iya chapter 4 kemarin itu kesalahan besar, saya salah memasukan folder hehehe itu kan chapter 2. Hehehehe. Oke, kenapa saya memberi judul dengan 'Lukisan' ? karena saya juga bingung mau kasih judul apa. Oke, sekian dari saya, panggil Riska aja okay. ^^ **

**RnR **


	5. Chapter 5

Seperti halnya Lukisan beraliran Neo-klasik, aturan, kesadaran dan mendidik akan tanggung jawab terhadap Negara tapi tidak untuk Lukisan beraliran Romantik yang memberontak akan hal itu, Lukisan Romantik menggunakan perasaan yang jelas-jelas di tentang dalam Neo-klasik, Kecantikan dan ketampanan yang selalu di lukiskan oleh Aliran Romantik.

**Lukisan**

**KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction**

Genre: Romantic, Hurt

Summry:_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Istrinya Sungmin yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun harus menaklukan Sungmin karena Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin lari darinya dan pernikahan ini._

N/B: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OCC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Aneh(?), dan masih banyak lagi.

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin di depannya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Sungmin sedang menahan amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tadi-"

"Keluar" potong Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan langkah seribu langsung ke luar dari ruang pribadi Sungmin. Nafas Kyuhyun tidak teratur, Kyuhyun bagaikan seorang pencuri yang ketahuan membobol sebuah toko mas.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat dia marah lagi, tapi pasti dia marah pada ku." Guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memandang pintu ruangan pribadi Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya, tapi pikiran Kyuhyun kembali ke pada sebuah lukisan yang begitu indah, begitu seperti nyata. Seorang wanita duduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan tersenyum manis dengan beberapa bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ini adalah seperti sebuah teka teki akan kehidupan Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun begitu tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak begitu menyukai _'Realisme' _kehidupan bahkan dalam bidang seni.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun berjalan anggun menuju arah kamar,

sepertinya mandi air hangat tidak buruk untuk saat ini –pikir Kyuhyun-

Sedangkan Sungmin yang ada di dalam ruangan pribadinya hanya diam, hatinya masih bergemuruh kesal, dan tidak menyukai sikap tidak sopan santun Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan tatapan matanya, mata yang selalu terlihat tajam dan tidap pernah peduli dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya itu terlihat sendu. Jemari tangan Sungmin membelai lukisan yang ia buat sendiri, belainnya begitu pelan dan lembut seolah sedikit saja ia bergerak cepat dan kasar akan melukai objek di dalam lukisan tersebut. Wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang, mata yang indah, dan senyuman yang begitu manis dan mempesona.

"Sepertinya aku merindukan keindahan masa lalu ku, saat semua tidak berubah dengan cepat dan membuat aku harus membenci hal kebahagian ku, realisme kehidupan ku seolah hanya coretan kuas yang menyedihkan…

Minah"

**O.o.O**

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia semalam tertidur di ruang pribadinya. Sungmin mengerejapkan kedua matanya, ia bangkit dari sopa dan segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Lukisan yang membuat Sungmin kembali teringat akan masa lalu. Sungmin menutup Lukisan itu dengan sebuah kain putih, ia menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit heran saat ia memasuki kamar sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya masih tertidur di atas kasur karena jam masih menunjukan pukul empat dini hari.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara kamar mandi terbuka, dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan hanya menggunakan handu yang melilit pinggang hingga lutut. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit canggung, ia masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi senyuman itu pudar saat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun basa basi, Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum bodoh saat menanyakan hal yang memang sudah kenyataan ia lihat bukan?

"Hmm"

Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun dapatkan atas pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya basa basinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan menuju lemari bajunya.

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, sejujurnya dalam hati Kyuhyun ingin bertanya apa Sungmin marah kepadanya? Melihat seperti itu ekspresi Sungmin saat itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar, saat ia hendak mengancingkan kemejanya Kyuhyun terhenti dan sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sebelum Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Ke dapur" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin berpikir dua kali, ke dapur? Apa Sungmin ingin memasak? Tapi tidak mungkin karena ada maid yang selalu membuatkan makanan untuk mereka.

Setelah selesai acara memakai bajunya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju dapur mencari tahu apa yang Sungmin lakukan, tapi Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar sedikit keributan di dapur.

"Tuan, seharusnya anda tidak melakukan ini. Biarkan kami yang mengerjakannya" suara maid dengan suara lembut dan sedikit khawatir terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah, biarkan aku yang mengerjakannya" Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal, nada suaranya tidak pernah berubah, dingin dan angkuh.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melihat dua maid yang berwajah cemas saat Sungmin menghidupkan kompor.

Dua maid itu membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun, dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tuan Sungmin memaksa ingin memasak, Tuan" jawab salah satu maid tersebut, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham lalu mengisyaratkan dua maid itu untuk meninggalkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua" ujar Kyuhyun, dua maid itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah membungkuk hormat kepada kedua tuannya.

"Ini masih jam empat lebih tiga puluh menit, kau sudah membuat sedikit keributan." Ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memasukan minyak ke dalam wajan.

Hening, Kyuhyun terdiam memandang Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga sedikit tertarik kepada Sungmin, ada satu kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan pagi ini.

Sungmin juga bisa memasak, Istri yang sempurna.-pikir Kyuhyun- tersenyum senang, senyuman yang sama sekali jarang terlihat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat Sungmin duduk di hadapannya, meja yang menjulang panjang itu hanya terisi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dengan aktifitas membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi bekerja, segera mengambil beberapa makanan ke dalam piringnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Sungmin, hey Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah masakan buatan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa atau memang sudah sadar di tatap Kyuhyun hanya mendesah kesal.

"Apa memang itu kebiasaan mu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil setelah mendapatkan respon –menurut Kyuhyun- dari Sungmin.

"Kebiasan, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura bodoh rupanya, Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Memandang seseorang saat makan, apa menjadi hal aneh saat orang lain sedang makan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" jawab dan tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa saat mendapat jawaban dan pertanyaan Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun takut tidak bukan takut hanya tidak ingin Sungmin marah.

"Tidak, orang lain makan memang tidak aneh, tapi aku melihat pria _manis_ seperti mu makan sepertinya adalah daya tarik ku untuk selalu menatap mu, Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun menekan kata manis dalam ucapannya, sedangkan Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, yang sepertinya hanya sebuah bualan yang hanya untuk menarik seorang wanita-pikir Sungmin-

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk segera melahap makanannya dari pada harus berurusan dengan Kyuhyun, yang kembali menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu ia menyantam sarapannya dan ia sedikit kagum saat merasakan masakan Sungmin di lidahnya.

_**Enak**_

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar ingin berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang sudah memanskan mobil miliknya.

"Hmm" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menganggukan kecil lalu ia melihat jam berlapis emas yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Baru jam enam kurang lima belas menit, Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sebagai pegawai yang baik aku harus berangkat lebih awal bukan, Tuan?" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali teringan bahwa sekarang Sungmin adalah sekertarisnya.

"Tapi kau kan Istri ku, kita berangkat bersama saja, bagaimana?" balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin berpikir sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya.

Sungmin mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jadilah Istri yang baik, Sungminnie"

Sungmin sepertinya mengambil keputusan yang salah , Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan tiba-tiba Sungmin sepertinya sedikit harus mengakui bahwa senyuman Kyuhyun adalah senyuman yang menawan.

.

.

.

Keadaan kantor sedikit ramai karena pagi-pagi sekali, para pegawai di suguhi pemandangan atasan mereka datang lebih pagi dari pada biasanya dan sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun datang lebih awal.

Sungmin yang berjalan di samping kanan Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak mempedulikan omongan beberapa pegawai yang sepertinya sedikit kaget hanya hal sekecil ini.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang sepagi ini" bisik Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Memang siapa peduli?-batin Sungmin-

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi" sapa Donghae, saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kebetulan satu lift bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya merespon sapaan Donghae sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam, memandang lurus ke depan.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan sampai pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka, sedangkan Donghae mengekor di belakang.

"Sungmin-ssi, ini agenda Kyuhyun untuk hari ini" Donghae menyerahkan agenda acara Kyuhyun hari ini, Sungmin mengambil agenda tersebut dan membungkukan tubuhnya, maksdunya untuk berterima kasih.

"Selamat berkerja, Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Donghae sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ia segera membaca agenda yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Apa acara ku hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jam sembilan tiga puluh sampai jam sebelas meeting dengan perusahan Kim." Jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat halisnya saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya meskipun Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan melihatnya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Laptop hitam di mejanya ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin sedang diam dan baiklah, diam Sungmin berarti itu 'Iya' Sungmin.

"Kau baca proposal ini, Sungmin. Jika menurut mu ada yang menarik serahkan saja pada ku, oke." ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil tumpukan proposal di meja Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyimpan proposal-proposal tersebut, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa Dokumen yang belum aku selesaikan, Min" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya paham dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

**O.o.O.o**

Siang ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali makan siang, di salah satu Restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari Perusahaan. Dalam hati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun begitu penasaran dengan Sungmin atas kejadian kemarin di ruang pribadi Sungmin.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun saat namanya di panggil.

"Apa kau marah pada ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin bukannya tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Maafkan aku, yah? Aku sedikit terkejut melihat hasil Lukisan mu, seorang wanita yang cantik dan sepertinya Lukisan itu kebenaran, bukan hanya hayalan mu saja. Apa benar Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tidak terkejut sama sekali, suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun pasti akan mengetahuinya. Sungmin mengeratkan genggamanya ke bawah meja, rasanya begitu sesak.

"Yah, kau benar" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandang Sungmin terkejut saat melihat pancaran yang berbeda dari kedua mata Sungmin.

"Kekasih mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, sejujurnya hati Kyuhyun merasa sesak saat menyanyakan hal ini, ia berharap Sungmin menjawab 'Bukan'

Sungmin sedikit menyinggungkan senyuman kecil dan mennyakitkan di mata Kyuhyun, siapa wanita itu sehingga hanya membicarakannya saja sudah membuat perubahan di diri Sungmin-pikir Kyuhyun-

"Yah, kekasih ku" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum walaupun Kyuhyun merasa terkhianati saat ini. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Tapi itu dulu"

Sepertinya acara makan siang hari ini terlewatkan dengan obrolan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mata hitam bulatnya kembali meredup.

"Dia mengkhianati ku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin di khianati oleh kekasih, tidak maksudnya mantan kekasihnya. Perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit lega, ia menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, tatapan masih tidak bisa lepas dari Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau tidak suka dengan Realisme yang kau maksdu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, hey pertanyaan yang sudah lama ia ingin tanyakan.

"Karena aku benci dengan realisme kehidupan ku" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau benci menikah dengan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. Jika memang kenyatan seperti itu, Kyuhyun memang menyadari sejak awal bukan? Sungmin tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, kenyatan yang mennyakitkan dan entah Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ini begitu mennyakitkan, hal apa hingga membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini?

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Yah Sungmin" balas Kyuhyun, setelah mendapat repson dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi buat aku menerima semua kenyatan hidup ku." Ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menaikan satu halisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Maksdu mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafas saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Buat aku menerima kenyatan hidup ku, bersama mu, menjadi Istri mu" jawab Sungmin, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil sedikit menaklukan mu, Sungmin-ah"

**TBC**

**Oke ahahaha, maaf makin ngaco. Hayo udah tahu kan siapa itu yang buat Ming kaya gitu? Ada yang anjurin FF ini jadi MPREG, oke aku sanggupin yah ^^ gimana Setuju kalau Sungmin hamil nantinya? Minah? Minah siapa? Ituloh Bang Minah Girls Day hehehe. Kecepetan ga alurnya? Sejujurnya suasana ini FF males banget yah? Mingnya dingin mulu/? Nah insya Allah besok Kyuhyun akan membuat Sungmin menjadi semestinya/? Menerima kenyatan hidup menjadi Istrinya. Tapi bukan berarti Sungmin udah menyerahkan hatinya begitu saja yah. Ohahahaha, maaf aneh banget maklum cuman Author abal-abal, tapi makasih banget yah udah mau luangin waktu buat baca FF Riska. Yang udah Review di Chapters yang kemarin-kemarin terima kasih banyak. Oke Kyuhyun semangat buat naklukin Sungmin! Semangat.**

**/"Kyuhyun: sekali kedip aja Sungmin udah jatuh ke tanggan, Kyuhyun."**

"**Sungmin: Harusnya itu gue yang bilang ke loe, Kyu"**

"**Kyuhyun: Eh iya deh Hyung, Hyung emang mempesona"/**

**Jangan lupa, **

**RnR**

**Hatur nuhun sadayana~ \(****ἤὠἤ)/**


End file.
